


Perfect

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was, as always, perfect for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

“I can’t believe you!”

Jesse bit back a sigh, looking up as the door banged open. Rachel Berry was still overdramatic, apparently. And gorgeous. Dear God, she’d grown up to be beautiful. Not up, literally, as she was still as tiny as she’d been in high school. But she carried herself different, less like she was expecting an attack and more like she owned the world. Since Jesse was of the equally self-absorbed opinion that the world was his for the taking, he wasn’t quite sure why he found that attractive about her. Every other girl that tried to pull that off had been brushed off. But _her_ …

“You!” she said, completely ignoring the guards that had finally showed up to loom behind her and marching up to him to jab him in the chest. “This was _my_ role, Jesse. How could you?”

“I just told the director that we have a history,” Jesse said, holding up his hands even as he resisted lightly wrapping his hands around her shoulders, _touching_ her. Rachel Berry was a vicious little minx when she was peeved.

“So of course he dropped me!” she yelled, shoving him a little. He quickly waved the guards away and wrapped his hands around her upper arms. She’d started the touching, after all. “You’re the established Broadway star, you ass! You _know_ I’m better than that…that _girl_. You’re trying to ruin my career like you stole our Regionals’ trophy years ago. And you’ve completely ruined Bohemian Rhapsody for me!”

There was only one way to make Rachel Berry stop talking after she’d completely gone off the deep end into the illogical. Her lips still tasted the same, her tight little body still fit against him. She was, as always, perfect for him.

When he pulled away, she blinked up to him. “I’ll talk to the director,” he said quietly as he gently ran a finger down her cheek. “Because I do know that you’re better than that girl. That you’re going to be the best female performer of our generation, bar none. And that one day, after we’ve both won Tony’s and been recognized as gifts from God to the world of Broadway and entertainment, you’re going to marry me.”

And she flushed, leaning into him. “Jesse…”

He kissed her again, grateful that she wasn’t running. This time, they were going to get this right.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Glee, Rachel/Jesse, "and you have completely ruined Bohemian Rhapsody for me!"


End file.
